Gratsu Week 2015 Day 2 Animals
by Blue Blast
Summary: Natsu has absolutely no interest in aquariums, until he meets Gray, that is.


**A/N: Ah. Welcome, few viewers, to Gratsu Week 2015, Day two. Which is late… Enjoy Cx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own squat.**

 **Animals**

* * *

 **Aquarium**

Natsu glanced around at the glass tanks, bored out of his mind. On the other hand, his friend seemed perfectly content to gaze at the brightly colored aquatic creatures and drool.

"Look Natsu! This one's the same color as your hair," the blue-haired boy said, salivating as he stared at a cherry blossom pink fish that was eyeing the boy back with a look of terror.

"Happy! Do we really have to do this? I mean, it is your birthday and all, but couldn't you choose something more exciting than _fish?_ "

Happy didn't look away from the fish, but clutched the straps of his green backpack while making an appalled face and whispered, "What could possibly be better than fish?"

"A lot of things, you know. I mean, we could have just gone to –"Natsu stopped abruptly, jaw hanging slack.

"Hey? Natsu? You okay?" The shorter boy asked, frowning slightly at the pinkette's lack of response. Happy turned on his heel, an annoyed look plastered on his face as he saw why Natsu was silent. "He's going to think you're weird for staring, you know."

"Wha?" Natsu paused to wipe a bit of drool off of his cheek before continuing. "What? I wasn't staring. I was admiring the… The fish tank behind him. Yeah. That's it."

The pinkette was a horrible liar and Happy knew it. "There is no fish tank behind him."

"Oh. Well then… Okay fine. I was staring," admitted the taller boy, flushing with embarrassment. _Of course_ he had been staring. Who wouldn't? The man behind the aquarium counter was gorgeous, tousled inky black locks framing his snow white face, pale pink lips, and classy black shades. And that wasn't even half of it.

"Natsu! Natsu? Hello? You're zoning out again! He's gonna notice!" Happy snapped his fingers in front of Natsu's face, a bit irritated with Natsu's unresponsiveness.

Natsu blinked a couple times and apologized. "Sorry for spacing out again, Happy."

"It's fine."

"Hey... Why don't you go watch the fish without me," the pinkette said, waving Happy off as he turned to stare at the Magnolia Aquarium employee again. "I'll just stay here."

"Uh huh."

"No really…"

"Alright then, Natsu. I'll see you later then," and with that, the blue-haired boy skipped off to the next aquarium room.

Quickly glancing around the room to make sure that no one but himself and the employee were present, Natsu walked up to the counter.

"What can I do for you?" The employee said, adjusting the sunglasses hanging from the collar of his navy blue tee.

The pinkette flushed; even his voice was perfect. "U-um," he stuttered desperately searching for something to say. He really should have thought this through. Natsu frantically scanned the room for something, anything, when his swamp green eyes landed on a poster board advertising jobs at the aquarium. "I was wondering why you were working at the aquarium, you see, because a friend of mine might be interested in working here, and he doesn't know if this is the right job for him…" _Smooth Natsu, real smooth,_ the pinkette thought to himself, mentally face palming.

"Oh," the gorgeous man said, surprised that anyone other than him actually wanted to work at a place that smelled so strongly of fish. "I'm working here as a summer job, really, but it's mainly because I'll be studying marine biology in college and I thought this would be a good experience," he explained, glad that his shades hid his eyes, otherwise the stranger would have seen him checking him out. Bronze skin, an abstract red tattoo on his right arm that looked a lot like one on Gray's chest, stunning green eyes, and spikey pink hair. Dear lord, he was _hot._

"Nice. Do you mind me asking what your name is?"

"I'm wearing a name tag, you know."

"You are?" Natsu blushed brightly, feeling stupid for not noticing the white name tag reading _Gray_ , which was pinned to the man's shirt. "Oh. Hello Gray."

"Does your friend want a pamphlet on the different jobs here?" Gray said, reaching under the desk for a pen.

"Sure," said the shorter man, observing as Gray took a pamphlet from a nearby stack and scribbling something on it with his pen.

"Here you go," the black haired man offered, handing Natsu the packet.

"Oi!" A voice called from underneath the edge of the desk. "We need to go. Igneel is still expecting us to be home by lunch, and it's eleven right now."

"Sorry Gray, I have to take Happy back home." Natsu smiled as he ruffled Happy's blue hair and turned on his heel. As he reached the aquarium's entrance he called over his shoulder. "By the way! The name's Natsu!"

The pinkette felt Gray smile at his retreating back, and as soon as he was out of the aquarium he opened the brochure Gray gave him; inside was a phone number and a note that read, _Call me, sweet stuff. P.S. Who the fuck wears a scarf in the middle of summer?_

"Hey Happy?" Natsu inquired, still staring at the pamphlet in his hands. "Can we go to the aquarium tomorrow?"

* * *

 **A/N: So there's my thingy for Gratsu week and Animals…. Hope you like it. It's also quite a bit longer than the other one. PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK AUTHOR-CHAN IS HUNGRYYYYYY**


End file.
